


i don't understand

by snekkkkku



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekkkkku/pseuds/snekkkkku
Summary: хёнгу не понимает всех этих резких перепадов настроения гиука.
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya
Kudos: 5





	i don't understand

лето, вероятно, лучшее время года. ночи теперь стали короче и можно гулять до самого утра и встречать рассвет у моря, не носить по несколько слоёв одежды и две пары носков, лишь бы не простыть, не думать больше ни о чём на свете, полностью отдаваясь новому дню. но всё-таки для хёнгу главная причина любви к лету не в хорошей погоде, не в прохладном утре перед рассветом и уж точно не в его любимом ванильно-черничном мороженом. главная причина — ли гиук, который на всё лето возвращается в родной город, ли гиук, с которым можно всю ночь играть во все возможные игры на приставке, лечь спать прямо на полу и проснуться потом только к вечеру, ли гиук, в которого хёнгу бесповоротно сильно влюблён. 

и влюбляется с каждым днём всё больше. влюбляется в привычку гиука носить в карманах много-много безделушек, в том числе и того маленького пикачу, подаренного хёнгу. влюбляется в вечно обкусанный и обветренные губы. влюбляется в его асимметричные глаза, в которых можно увидеть отражение целой вселенной. влюбляется в гиуково — "хён, давай смотреть на звёзды этой ночью".

— хён, ты чего задумался?, — сейчас гиук сидит рядом, освещёный лучами садящегося солнца, улыбается так же ярко, чуть прищурив глаза. и не ясно совсем, кто ярче: гиук или солнце.

— да так, моментом наслаждаюсь. 

спорить бесполезно, момент и правда был красивым. боковым зрением хёнгу видит, что гиук встал, всё так же смотря на садящееся за горизонт солнце.

— знаешь что?, — гиук улыбается всё такой же расслабленный и до бабочек в животе красивый, — ты меня не догонишь!

и убегает зараза так быстро, что хёнгу не сразу понимает, что произошло. да и, когда уже сам бежит, оббегая толпу туристов, то теряя гиука из виду, то вновь находя по отвратительно красным кроссовкам, всё ещё не понимает. и, когда гиук резко разворачивается и бежит не от хёнгу, а на него, прыгает, валит с ног, смеётся так, что хоть и больно, но тоже смеяться хочется, хёнгу всё ещё не понимает. 

— зачем? 

— тебя захотел немного пошевелить, прости.

это тяжело и не потому, что гиук сейчас сидит на хёнгу (хотя из-за этого тоже), а от того что хёнгу не понимает, зачем всё это и почему он просто не может обнять гиука как можно крепче, чмокнуть в носик и сказать, что любит его больше всех на свете. да потому что он не такой смелый и предпочтёт молча сидеть в обнимку, продолжая делать вид, что любит как друг, но при этом взрываться, словно сверхновая от комка чувств где-то в районе сердца или желудка. хёнгу не силён в биологии.

— опять моментом наслаждаешься?

— не знаю или не понимаю.

хёнгу не понимает всех этих резких перепадов настроения гиука, когда он сидит рядом совершенно спокойный, но уже через секунду несётся через весь пляж, спотыкаясь и смеясь. не понимает зачем гиук так играется с ним, когда с разбегу запрыгивает и валит с ног и потом снова сидит спокойный, но уже довольный собой. не понимает самого себя и зачем так глупо молчит о своих чувствах. ведь это гиук, он никогда не осудит за это, не скажет, что это неправильно или что-то в этом роде и абсолютно точно поддержит.

— чего ты не понимаешь, хён?

— тебя гиук, твои резкие смены настроения, то как ты от буйного до спокойного меняешься за секунды, но это не плохо, наоборот, ты интересный, с тобой никогда не скучно, просто я не могу понять, что чувствую и почему мне из-за этого так тревожно.

и вот снова, у гиука снова меняется настроение, но это уже не радость, скорее спокойная серьёзность. 

— хён.

— да, прости, что вылил на тебя поток ненужных мыслей.

— дай мне сказать пожалуйста.

— да, конечно.

— я люблю тебя, хёнгу и это не дружеская любовь, ну точнее и она тоже, потому что друзья могут и чмокать друг друга и за ручки держаться, но я бы хотел видеть тебя не своим другом, а скорее своим парнем, может так станет ясно, что мне нравится с тобой проводить время и не задумываться вообще ни о чём, потому что рядом с тобой мне комфортно и я тебе доверяю как никому другому, вот, — гиук вдыхает как можно больше воздуха, потому что произнёс он всё это на одном дыхании.

— так теперь мы можем подержаться за руки?

этим летом хёнгу влюбился в ли гиука ещё больше и он навсегда запомнит как они шли домой, держась за руки, обсуждали любимые мультики и несколько раз прервались, чтобы неловко чмокнуть друг друга.


End file.
